This invention relates to a wireless input system for a computer.
Conventional input devices for computers, for example, in which icons are clicked or a cursor is moved on the display of graphic software include a mouse, a joy stick, a light-pen and others. However, they are all mechanically connected with wires to the bodies of computers.
Recently, as the production of portable computers has been increased greatly, there have been increasing needs for input devices which can be used in any place. Take for instance the mouse which are generally used, they require the flat surface for their operation, and in addition they also require surface conditions that the surface is smoothe and the balls inside mouse do not slip on that surface. When an operator uses a lap-top computer on his laps, he cannot use a mouse. In addition to inconvenience of carrying the computer due to the presence of wire, the input devices have disadvantages that their operations are hindered by obstacles on the desk or the wire become entangled since the wire is caused to move as the mouse moves. Furthermore, the other input devices such as joy sticks have substantially the same disadvantages as mentioned above since the input devices are mechanically connected with wires to the computers.
Furthermore, all those input systems utilize two dimentional movement of a cursor and consideration is not given to the situation wherein three dimentional space input may be required in the future.
As aforementioned, conventional input devices, as represented by mouse are limited greatly in their usages. Furthermore, there is an disadvantage that an operator must touch his fingers off from the keyboard during operation of input device.